Psychic Ninja
by SmashSista18
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were having an ordinary day until a new student comes in. The new student known as Mewtwo.


**Psychic Ninja:**

**Aztecluv: I need to come up with new ideas for stories because basically mines are out of control. This story is one example of it!**

**Summary: Naruto and everyone else at the ninja academy are having an ordinary day until they get a new student and everything changes when he suppresses powers that they don't even have. There are secrets that the new guy is hiding that Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura want to find out. Watch as each ninja has their own encounter with the new ninja known as Mewtwo.**

**There are no romantic pairings yet so keep reading to get clues as to who's going with whom.**

**Warning: violence, language, blood.**

**I don't own Naruto or Pokemon!!!!**

**Chapter 1: The New Guy:**

It was another day in the Ninja Academy and Naruto was asleep outside. It had been one of the most exhausting days of the year. Sakura and Sasuke were walking when all of a sudden they saw something they haven't seen before. It was a weird looking creature that looked like a cat and a human at the same time. It was taller than they were, he has purple eyes, a purple tail, and had a headband that had same headbands as they did.

"Who is that?" asked Sakura.

"He could be a threat. We better wake Naruto and have him investigate" said Sasuke

'Why have Naruto do that? Why don't you?" asked Sakura

"Look, I don't want to get killed by that thing." Said Sasuke as he and Sakura walked to where Naruto was.

"So, you want him to get the beating instead of you," said Sakura. Naruto was still asleep and Sasuke had no problem waking him up.

"Naruto, wake up!" yelled Sasuke. Naruto woke up quickly.

"What! What's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"We were walking near the forest when we saw this weird looking creature. We think that it might be working for Orochimaru" said Sasuke.

"If the creature was working for him, why does he have the headbands we have?" asked Sakura.

"Fine, I'll check it out," said Naruto as he got up and started to head towards the forest. As soon as they got to where the creature was, they were shocked to discover that the creature was gone.

"It was there just a couple of minutes ago," said Sakura.

"We have to tell Kakashi about this." said Sasuke.

"Its not fair that I never got to see the creature!" said Naruto.

"Shut up!" yelled both Sakura and Sasuke as they ran to find Kakashi with Naruto behind them. When they exited the forest, they halted when they saw Kakashi with the creature that Sasuke and Sakura saw earlier. They hid behind a bush.

"Is that the creature?" asked Naruto as he pointed to him.

"Yup, that's it," said Sakura

"He must be trying to attack him," said Sasuke

"You guys thinking what I am thinking?" asked Naruto.

"I feel like we are going to have to attack it" said Sasuke.

"On my count, we go," said Sakura.

"3,2,1, go!" yelled Sakura and they charged out from the bushes. Hearing the group's scream, Kakashi and the creature, whose name was Mewtwo, turned around and Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke then tackled Mewtwo. They soon started to beat Mewtwo with their fists.

"That's what you get for attacking Kakashi!" yelled Naruto.

"Guys stop it!" yelled Kakashi. This caused the group to stop.

"Why did you guys just attacked me?" asked Mewtwo and boy was he mad.

"You were fighting with Kakashi and we thought you were trying to kill him" said Sasuke.

"He was training with me. He is a new member to our team," said Kakashi.

"Oops" said Naruto.

"I told you that he was harmless," said Sakura

"Apologize to Mewtwo now" said Kakashi.

"We're sorry Mewtwo" said Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke.

"That's ok. I've had worst before," said Mewtwo.

"We thought you worked for an evil guy and it seems like we really didn't get to know who you were first." said Sakura.

"Everytime someone sees me, they assume I am evil. I have been exposed to evil before and I want to get rid of them. That's why I came to this school. I want to become a strong ninja and defeat evil." said Mewtwo.

"You seem confident." said Kakashi.

"I could also use my psychic powers to protect me other than ninja power" said Mewtwo.

"He is like Gaara, he uses another type of power" whispered Sakura.

"Well, at least you should get to know us. I'm Naruto" said Naruto.

"I'm Sasuke" said Sasuke.

"My name's Sakura" said Sakura.

"Nice to know that you won't jump on me again" said Mewtwo as he giggled a bit.

"Well, lets start training Mewtwo along with the three of you" said Kakashi.

"Right" said Naruto as break time was over and training began.

Well, that was chapter 1. Don't worry if this chapter was short but there is more to come. Next chapter will be funny, as Mewtwo shows a new ability that I considered being my favorite thing about Naruto. As to what it is, let's just say that its called Sexy no Jutsu! Especially that he does this in front of Jiraiya. Stick around to see what happens next.


End file.
